


The Ace of Spades

by RogueAfterDark



Series: Black Clover Fanfictions [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAfterDark/pseuds/RogueAfterDark
Summary: Joliya Cardistry, A girl who never thought she would become anything but her sister's shadow. Plagued by the ancient Cardistry curse, Bound to be nothing but an annoying little sister, finds herself in a difficult situation when the current Ace of Spades, Cathleen Cardistry, dies before she could unlock her true potential. That is until a certain deer helps guide her in the right direction. Will She be able to take on the roll of Ace?
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Original Character(s), Julius Novachrono/Reader
Series: Black Clover Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Ace of Spades

The forest is too thick. i'm running at full speed at this point. "Keep Running! They'll catch you if you slow down!" Those were the last words i heard from my older sister. Now all i hear are grunts and the crunching of leaves under my feet as i run. I know she will make it out alive. She's the Ace of Spades! No one from the diamond clan could ever kill her! Or that's what i thought as i am now standing over her dead body. As i'm sitting there in a fit of rage, i feel a large mana signature coming from right behind me. i turn on my heel, only to be face to face with the current Ace and Jack of Diamonds. "We killed her." The Jack said with a grin on his face. "When you turn old enough to become the new Ace of Spades, You will be next." The Ace of Diamonds said with a sly smile and a hand raised in front of her, pointed at my chest. "Don't give me that look Joliya! You should have known this was coming since your father told you about the curse!" Everything goes white as the curse leaving my sister's body enters my own.  
The only thing is, Their family does not have a curse. Not on the Ace at least. The Spade Clan has had a curse that is passed down from Ace to Ace in a attempt to unlock a trait that one unlucky Daughter will get. This curse is a second grimoire which will appear after the cardistry curse is broken. Demon Reincarnation Magic. Since there are two curses, the one that every Ace of spade has to undo first, is the cardistry curse. This is a curse placed on the 4 clans of the family name Cardistry. those being Spade, Diamond, clover, and Heart. The curse states in the back of every Ace's grimoire, that you have to kill 5 high ranking officials from the kingdom of your clan. Upon killing those officials, you unlock an unimaginable amount of mana. or at least this is all what my dad told me.  
As everything goes white, i feel the excess mana flowing in my blood, waiting to be released. I can't see anything, but i hear the jack and ace of diamonds scream, and another voice, of who i assume is my younger brother. but i feel many more eyes on me as i black out not hearing or seeing anything anymore. The last thing i hear as i lose consciousness, is "Don't worry Joliya. Your Life is nowhere near over yet. Let me handle these idiots." From an deep unknown force.  
Next thing i know i wake up in my bedroom surrounded by My father, Younger brother, and a couple of men i don't recognize. Everyone in the room quickly realizes i'm awake, and i'm suddenly bombarded with everybody asking me questions. i feel dizzy as i sit there very confused, until one of the men wearing what i assume, is a magic knights robe, speaks up above everyone in the room. "Let the girl think for a damn second! have you all lost your minds?!" He pushes the other men out of the way and introduces himself. "Hey there! My name's Calvin Kilwin, and i'm the captain of the grey deer. These here are my squad members, one of which found you in a forest earlier. I'm Sure you have a lot of questions, as do i. Would you mind answering a few of them when you're ready?" I nod processing the fact that i'm in the presence of a Magic Knights squad. I look at my father who tells Calvin that i probably need a few minutes alone, which i appreciate. Most of them leave the room without hesitation, but one of the men from Calvin's squad seems hesitant to leave. Calvin quickly grabs the man's shoulder and pushes him out of the doorway. He sticks out to me for some reason. i can't quite put my finger on it. i decide to turn my attention to my brother and father, who quickly hug me and tell me what happened.  
Apparently when my brother got to the scene, i was overflowing with dark mana and floating in the air with a spell that i somehow conjured. I asked him where my grimoire was, and he handed it to me. i quickly open it and examine the pages only to find that there is no flight spell. I also try to look at the back cover. Usually, i would ask about my sister, but i already know that she's gone. My dad quickly grab's the grimoire out of my hand. The reason i looked in my grimoire in the first place is because i needed to see if my title changed. One thing my father told me when i turned 17 last year, was that if my sister were to die, i would become the new ace of spades. He explains that we needed to find my sisters grimoire before looking in my own, to see if her title changed first. As all this is happening, i look to the door and see that Calvin is back. He and my dad go outside to talk to the one boy from earlier, who had to get pushed out of the room.  
Now i'm just left with my brother, who starts crying. "She's gone Joliya! Cathy! She's gone because of those damned diamond's." I quickly hug him and i feel a hot tear run down my cheek as well. I looked up to her. Cathleen was so nice to everyone. "She didn't deserve this. We don't either. Mavric, i know its hard, but we have to move on."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first A03 post and i'm super hyped but super nervous at the same time. My update Schedule will most likely be on weekends, but if anything changes it will be on my Tumblr page. Speaking of which there is info on the MC for this story on that same tumblr page. Here's the @ac30fspadez. I've been brainstorming for this fic since last december so let's just say i have a lot of plans for this fic. It's definitely going to be a long one, maybe like 100 or so chapters, including the time skip. That being said It's going to take a while to finish, so please bear with me as i have busy schedule just like any other creature on any site. I do take constructive criticism, as long as it's not too harsh. i do want to put a lot of effort into this fic and i look forward to doing so. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
